


You're an Angel from Above

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Angel from Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangledbanks (summerhurleys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/gifts).



> papertigers is a super cool dude. you should totally check out his stuff, which youve probably already done, bc this is a small fandom, and im p sure most people have read most of the works, but if you havent, check it out. if you have, cool. its rly good, right?
> 
> title from ruby by 21p

Tyler didn't open his eyes when he woke up. Even without looking at a clock, he could tell it was early- no later than nine, which _was_ early- and he was sure he could get to sleep again.  
  
He almost jumped when he heard breathing beside him, felt a familiar body pull him close in a half-conscious state. _Josh_ , he thought, and remembered them falling onto the bed together, kissing lazily, cuddling up before they slipped into sleep, still pressed against one another.  
  
He opened his eyes, blinking against the light that managed to shine through the curtains. Josh was still asleep, mouth hanging slightly open, looking completely content. In the dim room, Josh's hair looked dark pink, and could see that it was completely mussed up. Tyler rested a hand on his cheek, smiling.  
  
Josh's eyes squeezed closed a bit more, and he sighed quietly before they fluttered open, like he didn't want to leave whatever dreams he had been having. Whenever Josh was asleep, he always had the cutest expression on his face, like he was having the best dreams.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Tyler murmured, not wanting to speak too loudly when Josh had only just woken up, probably due to Tyler's hand on his cheek.  
  
Josh smiled at him, and stretched out like a cat, making a tiny relaxed noise. "Morning," he said, moving his face to press against Tyler's hand, a kiss against his wrist.  
  
They lay there for a while, occasionally exchanging short sentences, mainly remarks about how cute the other was. Josh's stomach grumbled, and he gave it an accusing glance before giving Tyler a sheepish look. "Breakfast?" he asked, and Tyler nodded.  
  
Josh sat at the kitchen table, wearing only boxers which hung low on his hips, eating a toaster waffle. Tyler wasn't hungry, so he lent against the kitchen counter. He could see the chipped purple nail polish on Josh's fingers, the eyeliner he had put on yesterday smudged around his eyes. The slim silver ring with the blue stone on his left hand.  
  
It wasn't until Josh had finished his waffle and asked him what he was smiling at that he realised how much he was grinning.  
  
"You're just cute, s'all," he said.  
  
Tyler could see Josh glance down at Tyler's ring, a smile of his own spreading across his face- the kind of smile which you don't even register, completely involuntary- and he nodded. "Yeah. You're pretty cute, too," he said.  
  
Tyler had everything he wanted in this world, and he didn't quite know how he managed to contain all his love for Josh, for his husband, it was all bubbling up, he was sure he could feel it in his throat, and he just grinned. Josh loved him, Josh with his bed head and nails he'd painted a week ago and panda eyes, and Tyler had a ring on his finger, an album full of pictures, and more cats than he could remember the names of to prove it.  
  
Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. srsly ur all cool. kudos and comments would be rad if you could do that thing.


End file.
